


Sleep Deprived

by AshetonSheo



Series: Caught In the Act [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshetonSheo/pseuds/AshetonSheo
Summary: Invited to spend the night, you find yourself stuck across the house, forced to listen to Eridans insufferable hipster music all night, until you cant take it anymore and pay him a visit





	

Your bare feet slapped against the floor as you made your way into Eridan’s side of the house with irritation rising in you. Why would he invite you over only to make you sleep half way across the house from him and then blare his annoying insufferable hipster music all night? You pounded on his door and heard no reply, you could barely hear anything anyway considering the music. You knocked again “Eridan! Turn the music the fuck down! I’m trying to sleep in your giant fucking house and its hard enough without your shitty music!” You heard the music volume lower but not near enough and you stomped your foot in frustration. “Im coming in!” You opened the door and slid inside without waiting for confirmation. “Oh my god.” You saw Eridan on his bed with his face in his pillow and a look of pure bliss covering it. His ass was in the air and his body naked, a desperate hand was toying with is nook as the other fingered the gills on his neck. 

You began backing out of the room mumbling an apology with your eyes still trained on his writhing body. His voice heavy with desire rang over the music “No. Stay. I wwant you to wwatch me.” You took another step back out of surprise and stared into his needy eyes, “what? Eridan i-” He cut you off abruptly “please. Fuckin wwatch me.” You looked around the room and ran your hands through your hair trying to wrap your head around the entire situation. “Is this really what you want?” You heard him moan in affirmation but you needed to hear hit from his mouth. You examined his body shamelessly again and studied the light hue of violet sprinkling across his body. You could feel lust bubbling in you at his submissive angle and leaned against the door frame waiting for an answer. “Ah- yes. I wwant you to sea howw badly i wwant you. Please. Please wwatch me cum for you.” You stepped back into the room and wandered a bit deciding your favorite view, once you rested with his face facing you and his nook in clear view you unbuttoned your pants and heard Eridan moan at the sight. “You can only cum once i do.” you demanded of him and a whimper was your response. You had him so easily and you didn’t even really want him that much. You sighed and nodded playing with yourself lazily as he got started again. His moans were sweet and needy and that fueled your craving for him as you quickened your own pace to match his. He had what looked like a tiny liberator on his finger and everytime it hit at just the right angle he would arch his back and bite the pillow in a way that excited you. 

You leaned into your working hand thrusting with his movements your eyes still trained on his face and dripping nook. He began panting and his moans mixed in with whines, drool fell from his open mouth. You moved against yourself rougher and you knew he was just as close as you were, a moan left your lips and you heard eridan whimper your name. “Cum for me.” the words left your lips right at his screamed your name again and you came at the sounds. I string of curses and heavy breathing followed in suit and you slipped down the wall to the ground in exhaustion. You watched as Eridan emptied himself on his hand and the sheets below, his shaky hand reached to his mouth as he locked eyes with you and cleaned his hand of his cum. You licked your lips in anticipation and felt your body heating up again. Is this guy serious? Again? You stood and walked to his bed looking over his lightly muscular body. “I came in here to tell you to keep the music down so i could get some fucking sleep.” Eridan tugged at your shirt and attempted to pull you down to his level “Yeah, you glubbin came in here alright.” He scoffed in his normal snobby manor and you pulled away from his grasp. “Goodnight Eridan.” You walked towards the door waving behind you refusing to look back at what you knew to be an irresistible ‘i get everything i want’ face. “Wwait! Thats not reely it is it? Don’t leavve me! Jerk.” You closed the door behind you and walked through the now quiet hallway ready to finally get some fucking sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! this is a part of a short fic series with the prompt- "How would the trolls react to being caught masturbating" that got sent to my homestuck headcanons ask. Feedback is VERY welcome!


End file.
